A ground-penetrating radar system uses high frequency radio wave pulses to detect various objects (e.g., pipes, utilities, etc.) and/or conditions (e.g., bedrock, groundwater, etc.) within the ground. More specifically, the ground-penetrating radar system emits radio wave pulses into the ground. These radio wave pulses are reflected by the underground objects or conditions. The ground-penetrating radar system then receives the reflected radio wave pulses and is able detect or identify the objects or anomalies based on the characteristics of the reflected radio wave pulses.
To emit and receive the radio wave pulses, the ground-penetrating radar system includes an antenna. In general, the antenna must have a low reflected energy. However, this low reflected energy causes ringing in the antenna after the radio wave pulse is emitted. Specifically, ringing occurs in the antenna when electric currents reverberate between a central feed portion of the antenna and an outer tip of the antenna. In this respect, ringing may mask the reflected radio wave pulses received by the antenna by causing the emission of unwanted radio wave pulses from the antenna. In certain instances, resistors may be added to the antenna at various positions to reduce ringing. However, this uneven resistive loading of the antenna reduces the efficiency of the antenna, thereby increasing its power consumption.
Accordingly, an improved antenna, such as an antenna suitable for use in a ground-penetrating radar system, would be welcomed in the art.